1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatuses which are capable of editing performance data.
2. Prior Art
Recently, there are provided a variety of personal computers equipped with sound sources as well as software programs handling performance data. So, everyone can enjoy creating and playing computer music with ease. In the personal computer having a capability of handling the computer music, for example, a user (or a human operator) manipulates a keyboard to input performance data by each step, so it is possible to edit a series of performance data representing sounds which are comprehensible as the music. Therefore, even a person who is not accustomed to playing musical instruments or a person who cannot play musical instruments at all is capable of enjoying creation of the music such as the composition and arrangement of the music.
As described above, the keyboard of the computer is manipulated to create performance data, wherein manipulation of the keyboard of the computer is made in order to play the musical performance. However, such a `mechanical` manipulation of the keyboard of the computer is very much different from the actual playing of the musical instruments by which the intention and feelings of the human being can be directly presented. So, it seems that an automatic performance having a rich expression may not be achieved by the mechanical manipulation of the keyboard of the computer which is very much different from the musical presentation of the intention and feelings of the human being. Herein, a `computerized` automatic performance is carried out by an electronic musical instrument based on performance data which are edited using the computer. As compared with the actual performance of an electronic musical instrument which is actually played by a person, the computerized automatic performance merely provides monotonous sounds which merely offer a `flat` impression or an `expressionless` impression. Such a monotonousness is enhanced when the person manipulates the computer to create performance data with merely looking at a musical score. In such a case, an automatic performance should lack individuality.